


Tiresome Deaths

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: life aint always a sweet Christmas





	Tiresome Deaths

Luke grunts as he slammed yet another skull into the brick interior of his apartment. He’s really getting tired of coming up with excuses to his landlord about the random patchworks in the walls. He’s tired and all he wants to do is rid himself of the evils of his past. He wants the constant dread to stop. He’s lost count of the random bodies he’s piled up in the dumpster behind his apartment building.

He’s lost count of the shirts he had to toss away before questions started to rise up. He tried to remove himself from the mafia life. He tried to walk out of it. But he’s grown too many enemies for him to led a quiet life. He’s given up his title to Cottonmouth He no longer holds the key to the city. He grew tired of the violence and schemes.

He only wanted a quiet life. He felt like he deserved that much. But God seemed to have other plans. At least once a month, another hit man would sneak into his apartment and attempt to end his life. He’s had a few too many close calls for it to be considered lucky. 

After one more night of sleepless tossing and turning, Luke walks out of his apartment and shuffles down the corridor to the elevator. He presses the button to call the elevator and isn’t surprised when he hears a door down the hallway crept open.

“Luke, how goes it, man?” Danny Rand hollers down in greeting.

“Better today than yesterday,” Luke responds as the man walks down to him before turning the corner and taking the stairs. He waits only another few seconds before the old rickety elevator climbs to his floor and the door opens, only to reveal a masked vigilante.

“Sweet Christmas,” he mumbles under his breath before he quickly enters the elevator and pressed the door closed. A moment later, his quick reflexes have the masked man pressed hard against the wall.

“I’ve had a long week,” Luke blinks at the brown eyes of the man. “I’m tired and I want coffee.” The masked man blinks. “Do yourself a favor and go home before I kill you with my bare hands.”

The elevator dings and opens up to reveal the apartment lobby. Luke casually exits the small box and walks through the building to retrieve his coffee from a vendor down the street. After receiving his coffee, he hails for a taxi and directs it to Cottonmouth’s Kingdom.

The drivers doesn’t question Luke’s destination, which he’s entirely grateful for. The ride was driven in silence until the taxi pulled up to the corner and Luke handed him a hefty tip as he exited the cabbie.

Luke growls to himself as he enters the building, the same place he swore he would never step into again. But he needs to  settle things straight. He had debts that need payment. He had vows to keep to himself.

“Cage.” Cornell greets as Luke enters the room minutes later after speaking with Cornell’s sister. “How delightfully…unexpected.”

“Is it really?” Luke grimaces “You’ve been sending hit men to my door, Cottonmouth.”

“And?”

“Do you really think you’re the first person who sent a hit man to my door?” Luke asks. “Try as you might, but you can’t beat me, even after I’ve given you everything.”

“But I can try.” Cornell smirks. “You’re very well respected around here. Just imagine the fame I would be in once you were dealt with, Luke?”

“Keep the peace, Cornell; that isn’t a war you want to start. Do you understand me?”

Cornell waits for a moment before nodding and waving Luke out of the office.


End file.
